


To Be Tangled in Love and Sin

by bumblelily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, LITERALLY, Multi, daisuga - Freeform, heavily implied porn, i cannot write porn for shit, incubus, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an incubus wasn't too bad.</p>
<p>Falling in love with a human whilst being an incubus is a whole new dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Bored incubus

Oikawa Tooru is relatively used to being an incubus. He’s been in this position for a couple of centuries now, seducing women and men alike, regardless of age or race or religion, bringing them all to the brink of madness and greeting their damned souls at the iron gates of Hell when their time came. Oikawa enjoys the looks of horror on the faces of those whom he tormented, enjoys their shrieks as the hellhounds drag them by their feet into the fires. Before they disappear for an eternity, he plants on last final kiss on their lips, smiles so sweetly at them and lets out an innocent giggle. And then he leaves them to find his next victim, another soul to claim and add to his list of victories. Of all the incubi and even the succubi in Hell, he has collected the most souls. Oikawa takes pride in this common fact, as his colleagues ask him exactly what his trick is. _“You just give the humans what they want,”_ Oikawa always says. And he does: he lets the humans take control of the situation when they want, and vice versa if desired. His thoughts on humans are rather cynical: to him there are merely simple-minded, unbefitting apes that roam the world that the Great and Powerful Geezer in the clouds created all those millennia ago. But Oikawa doesn’t hate humans; on the contrary, he adores how stupid and naïve they are. Or, can be, at the very least.

But now, Oikawa is bored. Although he has spent most of the day roaming the streets in his human form, he can’t help but have nothing to do at the moment. His last soul that he tainted (a young blonde girl, quite adorable now that he thought about her) has just tumbled down into Hell, but because of that he has the rest of the day to kill. He sits in a booth in **Tokyo Cupid** , the city’s most sinful bar, his eyes wandering alongside with his thoughts. To humans, his appearance is of an angel (he laughs to himself, finding it ironic that he looks _far_ too angelic to be a demon), his hair chocolate brown and wavy, eyes the same shade, pale skinned and dressed as a model. He has a Tia Maria coffee in front of him, seeing that it was the only drink in the bar that he actually enjoys. For him this place is the home to most of the idiots that he seduces. But he wants a challenge now: a human that he can spent more than a week tormenting.

“Hello there, handsome,” a familiar voice says, snapping Oikawa back into reality, “I didn’t think I’d see you here looking so _down_.” Oikawa smiles at the voice, looking up to see Sugawara Koushi. Another incubus like himself and a century younger, Sugawara has always had a refreshing tactic to luring humans into his trap. His hair is ash-blonde, eyes a warm shade of brown with an adorable mole, and a smile so lovely sometimes Oikawa forgets that he’s a demon like himself. Sugawara sits opposite him, a glass of water in his hand, setting it down on the table. Oikawa takes note of how neatly Sugawara is dressed, wearing a neat grey jacket and white shirt, a loose black tie and trousers.

“I’m just bored is all, Suga. That little cutie of mine is burning as we speak, and I’ve got nothing else to do.” Oikawa groans, taking a sip of his drink. Sugawara frowns at him slightly.

“You _nasty_ little demon, you. She was so close to those pearly white gates and all.” He tuts, although his frown is now a shit-eating smirk as he sips his water slowly. Oikawa returns the grin, his hand on the table.

“So were you, until a certain _someone_ came along and ruined your chances for eternal happiness.” Oikawa points out. Sugawara lets out a chuckle that lightens the air drastically, beaming.

“I was already at those iron gates, _Tooru_.  You just opened them up for me.” Sugawara purrs, eyes dark with playful lust as his hand strokes Oikawa’s slowly. Oikawa grins again, reminiscing about how innocent and _pure_ Sugawara was until his hands were all over his body. He remembers the flustered nights and the erotic dreams he created, guiding the young Sugawara through all kinds of sin and what not. He remembers the day Sugawara appeared at the gates, but instead of looking fearful and horrified when meeting Oikawa like most people, he wore a grin so _devious_ and cunning on his face that even the hellhounds were wary of him. He approached Oikawa with poise and he planted a kiss so hot he almost burned Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa had left his mark on him, a mark so deep that Sugawara was far too sinful to just burn in hell like a human; by that point, Oikawa had no doubt that Sugawara had lost all sense of humanity.

“So, why did you come find me then, Suga? Does _our_ lovely god have a new target for us?” Oikawa asks, taking another sip and withdrawing his hand from Sugawara. Sugawara shakes his head playfully.

“Actually, _he’s_ decided that those with experience can choose a victim themselves this time for a change.” Sugawara replies, crossing his arms. Oikawa looks at Sugawara with wide eyes, confused, intrigued, but overall rather excited. He grins widely again, pleasantly surprised by this sudden exception.

“Oh, that’s actually pretty _interesting~_! He’s always finding a way to keep us occupied.” Oikawa laughs, holding his mug and stroking it with his thumb. Sugawara nods slowly, a smile on his face.

“Tell me about it. At least I can finally try and entice a _certain_ little priest’s son.” Sugawara says with determination, eyes flaring as he takes another sip from his glass.

“You _really_ hate priests, don’t you?” Oikawa asks with a snicker. Sugawara narrows his eyes at him, his expression darkening suddenly, and slams his glass on the table.

“I have every right to hate those holy pigs. _You_ of all people should know that.” Sugawara snaps, his eyes now black as he clenches his fist tightly. His glass shatters in his hand. His hand bleeds, glass shards scattered across the table with water. Oikawa raises his hands defensively.

“Jeez, sensitive cord much?” He says. Sugawara blinks at him, eyes the warm brown Oikawa prefers, and snaps his fingers. The broken glass reassembles itself, with the water flowing back into it as if someone has hit a rewind button.

“Terribly sorry about that.” Sugawara sighs heavily, shaking his head as he wipes his hand on his seat. Oikawa shrugs his shoulders as he leans back into his own seat. He knows why Sugawara loathes the church more than the average demon, and although Oikawa plucks at his cords, he never means to do it out of spite (he wasn’t _that_ heartless). Oikawa cares for Sugawara like a brother, but he cares about a lot of his incubi friends. Sugawara looks at his watch, frowns and sighs again, and downs his drink in one go.

“I have to go, unfortunately. I’m meant to be showing a new recruit the ropes.” Sugawara chirps. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him.

“Incubus or succubus?” Oikawa asks, intrigued. It’s not uncommon for Sugawara to watch over the inexperienced ones, what with his gentle nature and his immense patience. It’s just uncommon for there to be a new incubus.

“Incubus, of course. I had quick glance earlier today and he’s pretty adorable, actually. Wish me luck.” Sugawara says. Oikawa nods at him kindly.

“Until next time, Mr Refreshing~!” Oikawa sings as Sugawara leaves the booth. He laughs again, blows Oikawa a friendly kiss and waves as he leaves.  Oikawa waves Sugawara off, taking note of a man looking at Sugawara while biting his lip seductively. And Sugawara giggles innocently and winks at the man as he leaves the bar. The man quickly follows after him. Oikawa can’t help but laugh again, admiring how his good friend can wrap humans around his finger with just a bat of his eyelids. Oikawa has a final gulp of his coffee as a waitress comes over to him. Her hair is short and brown with matching eyes the size of a doe, and she’s dressed in a tight black dress with a notebook and pen in her hands.

“Um, would you like a-anything, sir?” She stutters, cheeks red. Oikawa looks her up and down, the girl positively reeking of innocence. He smiles kindly at her.

“Your number, if it’s available on the menu.” He replies. Her face flushes a beetroot red as she smiles sheepishly, looking both flustered and anxious.

“U-Um, I can’t give you that…” She gabbles. Oikawa leans towards her, wearing his enticing grin as his eyes gleam at her.

“Then how about a little kiss, hmm?” He asks, taking the girl’s hand and kissing it gently. The waitress’s jaw drops slightly, flabbergasted with a lingering sense of terror in her eyes as Oikawa’s own eyes gleam at her devilishly. He enjoys scaring humans most of the time when he had nothing to do.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, b-but I–” The girl stammers, as she tries to slowly back away.

“Hey Michimiya, the boss says you’re needed at the bar.” A voice says from behind. Oikawa turns his head and lets the girl go, slightly irritated that he’s been interrupted mid-tease, but is quickly entranced. The human stood next to the booth is wonderfully sculpted: a man with short but wild black hair and piercing brown eyes instead of being typically dull, sporting a relatively nice fitting black shirt that emphasises his muscles _beautifully_. Oikawa stares at the man in awe, because there was no way in any world or any universe that God would spend so much _time_ and _effort_ on one singular human being. The girl nods fervently at the man, looking both surprised and relieved.

“Ah! O-Okay then, I’ll be going then…” Michimiya says, bowing at the man slightly before rushing off. The man watches the girl leave, looking slightly concerned, and then turns his attention to Oikawa whilst shooting daggers with his eyes.

“Do you _enjoy_ making people uncomfortable? Because I am _more_ than willing to kick you out.” He spits. Oikawa blinks and smiles, looking the man up and down and can’t help but feel positively buzzing at the sight of him. He places a hand on his cheek and looks at the man with his usual captivating stare that tends to pull humans into his web easily.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met you before! You are…?” Oikawa asks in a silky voice. The man stares at Oikawa long and hard, and Oikawa finds himself trying to not squirm underneath his gaze (which is easier said than done, but this man was looking as though he really wanted to hate Oikawa more than anything). The man blinks at Oikawa, his expression indifferent.

“Look at the name badge, believe it or not, that may _actually_ tell you.” The man replies with a bitter undertone to it. Oikawa is surprised by the man’s lack of arousal, but at the same time he’s somewhat thrilled by this. He reads the name badge pinned to his chest that reads **IWAIZUMI HAJIME** , and repeats the name to himself in his head. Oikawa likes the sound of the man’s name, closes his eyes for a moment. He opens them again, looking at him even more enticingly.

“Iwaizumi Hajime… hmm, a cute name for a handsome man like yourself.” Oikawa coos, grinning widely at the man. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at the man and walks away from the booth as he grunts disapprovingly. Oikawa, who is shocked by this unusual outcome, watches Iwaizumi greet another customer, a smile on his face instead of a scowl, his voice a little less harsh than the tone he used against Oikawa. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, excited and bitter at the same time: usually, the average human would be all over Oikawa by now, as he would whisper sweet nothings in their ear and tempt them with promises and acts so sinful that God would weep. But as he watches Iwaizumi go behind the bar and pour a few drinks, he realises that this human is one that is not so easily swayed. Oikawa chuckles to himself quietly, as he gathers his belongings together and leaves the booth. He walks to the main doors, turns his head at the bar and gives Iwaizumi one last final stare as he cleans a glass. Iwaizumi looks up and locks eyes with Oikawa (most likely unintended), who smiles sweetly at him and winks. Iwaizumi blinks, looking mildly surprise and turns his head away.

And with that, Oikawa leaves.


	2. the Irritated human

Iwaizumi Hajime hates three main things in his life. The first thing is his night job working at **Tokyo Cupid** ; even though his hours are only seven-to-one every other night, he can’t help but hate the rotten stench from the bar when he stands behind it, the creeps that come in and out through the night who try to hook up with the nearest thing with a pulse. He looks out for the girls he works with, some far too naïve to even be working at the bar in the first place. He’s paid a decent wage to be fair plus tips, but the stories that he hears every other night about what happens in the lives of his customers never cease to disgust him. He is grateful for his day job at the convenience store near his flat, even if his pay is only just able to cover his rent and a third of his bills. But the people he works with are kind, friendly enough and all. It was the only good thing about working at Tokyo Cupid, because Iwaizumi knows that he’s not stuck in that wretched place forever.

The second thing that he hates is how his mother and stepfather are the types of parents who make it very clear that they are still waiting for a grandchild from him despite the fact that his stepsister is still a possible candidate to bear a child for their grandparent urges if necessary. However said stepsister, Michimiya Yui, is currently in a healthy relationship with her girlfriend, so Iwaizumi understands why she’s out of the equation. There isn’t a day where Iwaizumi gets a call from his mother or stepfather asking how he is and if he’s looking after himself and Michimiya, and that there was a lovely girl back home who was just _dying_ to meet Iwaizumi, and who knows, maybe they could make a gorgeous set of children together. And Iwaizumi would have to inform them that he was still pretty gay when they last called and that his preferences haven’t changed within twenty four hours.

The third thing that he hates the most is the customer with his cocky grin and his flirtatious attitude. In all fairness he’s seen the man before at the bar with a number of partners, and he doesn’t mind it much because he keeps himself to himself. But the sight and thought of the creep with Michimiya makes Iwaizumi’s blood boil and his skin crawl. As he serves a customer his drink at the bar, Iwaizumi can’t help but watch Michimiya chat politely to a cluster of creeps that eye her up and down. He shakes his head as he cleans a glass and shoots a few glares at the men. He doesn’t blame his stepfather for asking him to look after Michimiya at work; her kindness and her innocence is too prominent in her. One of the men catches Iwaizumi scowling at him and flinches under his gaze, and Michimiya turns her head at him. She smiles and waves at him, and then bows to the creeps and makes her way towards the bar.

“Hey Hajime!” Michimiya chirps. Iwaizumi smiles at her kindly.

“Those guys aren’t making you nervous, are they Yui?” He asks nonchalantly, setting his clean glass to the side. Michimiya pouts at him slightly.

“Hajime, we aren’t little kids anymore! You don’t have to worry about me.” She states, rubbing the counter with a dirty looking cloth. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at her judgingly as he sighs heavily.

“The guys here are nothing but trouble. All they want is to just have a quick fuck and a–”

“Don’t be so _vulgar_ , gosh! You need to be more professional!” Michimiya cuts him off, her face flushed red with both anger and embarrassment. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at her, walking along the bar and grabbing a clean cloth from a cabinet.

“Yui, we work in the _biggest_ shithole in town where drug dealers and prostitutes take refuge, and you’re telling me off for _swearing_?” He asks, passing Michimiya the cloth. She accepts it with a small thanks and wipes the counter again.

“It’s still a job at the end of the day. The boss may get mad at you.” Michimiya sighs heavily. Iwaizumi scoffs as he turns his head to the door leading to his boss’s office.

“The boss doesn’t give a flying fuck what I say or do, as long as I get the job done and make money. Same applies to you as well.” Iwaizumi adds, nudging Michimiya gently with his elbow. Michimiya sends him a glare up to him.

“You _know_ I don’t like swearing, Hajime.”

“Says the girl who has the mouth of a sailor when drunk?” Iwaizumi asks. He’s greeted by a punch in the arm as Michimiya scowls at him slightly. But now she smiles at him, laughing lightly as she carries on cleaning the bar’s surface. Iwaizumi shakes his head with a chuckle and pours himself a shot of whiskey. He downs it in one go, the whiskey pleasantly burning his throat.

“What time do you finish tonight, anyway? I’ll walk you home.” Iwaizumi adds. Michimiya looks at him with a smug grin on her face.

“Actually, I finish _now_. Hana’s picking me up in five.”  Michimiya gushes, grinning widely.

“Still going strong between you two?” Iwaizumi asks, as Misaki Hana flies through his mind for a brief moment.

“Obviously! But she keeps asking to meet mom and dad, and seeing that they don’t know that I’m… you know…” Michimiya’s voice trails off as she lowers her head.

“A giant lesbian eater?” Iwaizumi offers. Michimiya scowls at Iwaizumi, and crosses her arms stubbornly.

“You’re so _hilarious_.” Michimiya grumbles. Iwaizumi pats her on the head kindly.

“I’m sure mom and dad will love her. Besides, they won’t mind as long as _one_ of us gives them a grandkid before we’re thirty.” He adds in a matter of fact tone. Michimiya rolls her eyes at him, but she wears her usual smile on her face.

“Whatever, _Haji-lame_. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Michimiya pipes up, her hand raised. Iwaizumi smiles, raises his own hand and gives Michimiya a high five.

“Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow _Eww-i_.” He replies. He chuckles as Michimiya sticks her tongue out at him as she heads towards the back. A while after she leaves through the main doors dressed in a long black coat and a bag slung over her shoulder. She waves at Iwaizumi as she leaves, and Iwaizumi waves back.

“You gonna hook me up with Yui anytime soon? Wouldn’t kick her out of bed, you know what I mean?” A voice adds slyly, almost making Iwaizumi jump in his skin. He turns his head to see his boss sat at the bar staring at the main doors. Kuroo Tetsurou has the most ridiculous looking black hair, narrow cat like eyes (were his eyes green or grey? Iwaizumi is never certain) and wears an annoying grin on his face. Dressed in all black and a silver chain with a ring around his neck, Kuroo is far too casual to be in charge of a business. Iwaizumi sometimes wonders how someone so calm like Kuroo could run a hectic bar.

“I don’t care if you’re our boss or not, if you touch my sister I’ll rip your scrawny little dick off and shove it down your throat.” Iwaizumi spits darkly. Kuroo grins widely, resting his arms on the bar and flashing a wide grin. Iwaizumi knows that this is Kuroo’s tactic to wind him up, and he’s prone to falling for it often when it comes to comments made about Michimiya.

“So mean, Iwaizumi. How are you doing, anyway?” He asks, drumming his fingers on the wood melodically, sounding somewhat sincere in his remark.

“I wanna go home.” Iwaizumi replies bluntly. Kuroo laughs, patting Iwaizumi on the shoulder fondly.

“Only a few hours left, man. Just make yourself something if it’s that bad.” Kuroo offers, nodding at the range of drinks behind the bar. Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, feeling like he’s being ordered to drink.

“Sure, if you’re telling me.” He grunts, grabbing a shot glass and a liqueur bottle. Iwaizumi notices a girl dressed in rather revealing clothing approaching the bar as he pours himself a shot and watches her slowly sit on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo looks mildly surprised for a moment, but then smiles at the girl slyly and runs his fingers through her hair,

“Hey, you, haven’t seen you in a while.” Kuroo purrs to the girl. She leans in close into his ear and whispers something to him, and as Kuroo smiles at her grows more sinister, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him and shakes his head.

“Babe, not here. I’ll close up in an hour, okay? Can you be good for me until then?” Kuroo murmurs, planting a soft kiss on her neck. She pouts at him for a second, but smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek and leaves, waving at him as she walks towards a gaggle of girls and sits with them. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“Wow, you’re _pretty_ straight for a gay guy, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi asks slyly. Kuroo narrows his eyes; Iwaizumi swears his eyes flashed red at him for a split second.

“Did I ask for your input?” Kuroo asks darkly.

“No, but I’m sure your boyfriend would love to know who that girl is.” Iwaizumi replies with his own sly grin. Kuroo punches Iwaizumi’s arm hard, a miserable and irritated look on his face.

“Shut up and wipe some tables, smartass.” Kuroo mumbles.

Iwaizumi smirks and does what he’s told.

* * *

When Iwaizumi returns home to his apartment at half one in the morning, he’s greeted immediately by his dog Kaiju. Kaiju is a small black Rottweiler, sporting a dark turquoise collar that catches onto Iwaizumi’s jeans as he takes his shoes off. Iwaizumi can’t help but smile at his best friend of ten years.

“Calm down, buddy, I wasn’t gone for long.” Iwaizumi chuckles fondly to his buddy, petting Kaiju gently on the head as he slowly makes his way to his room. His apartment is small, but it’s comfortable for him. Kaiju follows Iwaizumi dutifully, and pants as Iwaizumi starts to slowly strip to his vest and underwear. Iwaizumi shakes his head at his loveable but relatively dumb pet. He’s had Kaiju since he was a kid, and when he moved out of his parent’s home, Kaiju had whined and wreaked havoc until he was on a visit to his family. Kaiju had leapt into his arms and licked his face lovingly, and refused to leave Iwaizumi’s side. And as Iwaizumi always had a soft spot for his best friend, he was adamant to ensure that Kaiju wouldn’t have to feel left behind.

Iwaizumi walks into the bathroom, filling the sink with water as drowsiness washes over him. He thinks about how tomorrow would be the same, how comfortably repetitive his life was. Iwaizumi was happy with the order in his life, and was relieved that nothing was out of the ordinary. He cuts the water off from the tap, and splashes water on his face a few times. The lights cut out. Iwaizumi sighs – rather heavily – and then raises his head to try and look at his reflection.

His heart stops for a second.

It races too quickly for comfort.

Kaiju barks fiercely in the darkness.

A wispy shadow stands behind him, and although it is pitch black in the apartment, Iwaizumi can still make out the tall, slender figure that stays eerily still, eyes glowing a devious red. The shadow starts to sway, ever so slightly, floating towards him, and although Iwaizumi is paralysed with fear, he keeps his eyes focused on the creature that’s behind him. He doesn’t blink, but his chest tightens. He notices a shadowlike claw reaching out towards him, his skin now cold as the claw gently rests on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know how he’s able to spin around, fist clenched as he swings his arm at the creature, but he doesn’t question himself as he does. Kaiju barks once more as he bounds towards the monster. Iwaizumi slips and collapses onto the floor as he’s suddenly overcome with the crushing sensation in his stomach, as Kaiju growls threateningly.

And within a blink of an eye, the shadow is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I've been motivated to write another chapter after like two years


End file.
